1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for molding plastics material parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In the state of the art, there is already known a device for molding plastics material parts that is of the type comprising:                a mold comprising a stationary portion arranged on a stationary platen of a press, and a movable portion arranged on a movable platen of the press;        at least one injection channel for injecting material into the movable mold portion; and        a feeder device for feeding the mold with plastics material, the feeder device comprising a stationary installation including a first metering device for metering out a first quantity of material.        
In a molding device of that type, the movable portion of the mold is connected to the metering device via at least one flexible hose so as to connect a stationary element, i.e. the metering element arranged on the stationary installation, to a movable element, i.e. the movable portion of the mold.
Nevertheless, such a flexible hose gives rise to significant head losses, in particular because the flexible hose is subjected to variations in volume and to deformation as a function of the position of the movable portion of the mold. Thus, the pressure at which material is transmitted, which pressure is generally 600 bars at the outlet from the metering device, drops in the range 100 bars to 200 bars at the inlet to the mold, because of head losses.
Unfortunately, low pressures at the entrance to the mold generally give rise to a relatively long duration of injection. In addition, for this pressure at the inlet to the mold to remain sufficient to enable injection to be possible, even if over a long duration, it is necessary to supply a large amount of energy to the outlet from the metering device in order to compensate for the head losses.
A particular object of the invention is to remedy those drawbacks by providing a molding device that enables the duration of plastics material injection into the mold to be reduced, while increasing the quality of said injection in spite of head losses in the duct connecting the metering device to the mold.